Caricature Of
by FallAway
Summary: Veronica Mars is not dating Logan Echolls. And it's not her fault that everyone seems to think she is, either. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Veronica Mars is _not_ dating Logan Echolls. And it's not her fault that everyone seems to think she is, either.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Written for the loveathons Epic Challenge. I was not going to enter this challenge and I promised myself I wouldn't, but then the summary popped into my head and I just couldn't resist. Huge, huge, huge thanks to Aleah and Ashley for their beta work. They both deserve massive amounts of naked!Logan for their skills. Any/all mistakes within are one hundred percent mine.

**WARNING: **Spoilers up to and including the season two finale, and yes, there is a hell of a lot of sex in this fic. The rating is thanks to that and language. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to close the window and return to your normal life.

--

Someone switched the jets on and there was a squeal of appreciation from the girl sitting in the hot tub. Veronica stood on the edge of the patio, rolling her eyes as she watched the couple continue to make out in the steam that was edging up from the overheated water. She shook her head in amusement and pulled her camera out of her bag, surreptitiously slipping behind a group of people as she snapped a few shots of the lip-lock.

As the shutter clicked their embrace intensified and she smiled smugly as she took one last picture and slid the device back into her bag. Her father had warned her against the dangers of doing surveillance in a place so public as a frat party, but luckily for her the student body was used to seeing her with her camera out, randomly snapping shots of anything and everything.

It was a perk of being a photo-journalism major, and one she was willing to take full advantage of to make some money outside of her job at the Hut. Pouring coffee and mixing smoothies was mediocre and rarely held her attention for long, but if she wanted luxuries outside of studying – like going to the movies and eating actual food – she had to grin and bear it.

Veronica sighed as she exited the party, breathing in the fresh air greedily. The overbearing smell of pot, alcohol, and cologne was enough to make her gag. Idly she wondered why she even bothered showing up at these things anymore. Someone bumped into her as she walked down the sidewalk in the direction of her dorm room and she scoffed appropriately, acting every bit the rich-bitch white girl should at a party like that.

The guy slurred out an apology and then burst into uncontrollable laughter, tripping over himself as he found someone else to occupy his attention. She sighed and continued on her way, crossing her arms over her chest warningly.

No one else talked to her for the rest of her walk.

--

He was leaning against the doorway when she reached her floor. She dug out her key without even glancing at him, and when the door was open he wrapped his fingers lazily around her wrist to stop her from leaving. Suddenly she realized why she kept attending parties where she barely knew anyone, and the object of her avoidance was saying her name like she was his salvation.

Which she wasn't.

She couldn't be.

"Logan, it's late," she sighed and turned to face him, keeping her hand locked around the doorknob as he traced designs into her other wrist. Logan looked down at her shyly and she cocked her head to the side, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Come on, Veronica," he coaxed. "Ten minutes. I haven't seen you in days," he said quietly, dragging out the syllables of each word so that the vowels stretched dramatically. Veronica stared at him seriously, taking in his exaggerated pout and his sad eyes – those eyes that were probably illegal in fifteen states – and sighed resignedly as she pushed the door open and let him follow her into her room.

He looked around the tiny space interestedly, taking in the colorful shades of paper that were hanging from her bulletin board, scanning the laptop that was lying on her bed, forgotten. Textbooks and clothes scattered the floor and she noticed his expression as he discovered the photos adorning the wall above her bed.

Of course the first thing he noticed was his own.

She sighed and took off her jacket, draping it over the back of a chair as she sat down on her bed. Pulling her camera out of her bag, she scooted her laptop closer to her and flipped the screen open, pulling a memory card out of one device to slip it into the other.

"Veronica, why is there a naked picture of me on your wall?"

Her eyes rolled before she could stop them and she slipped her fingers over the touchpad, expertly manipulating her computer so that her latest photos were displayed on the screen. "There isn't," she returned. "Though I'm sure there are plenty on the internet if I ever feel the need to print one out."

"You know, it's considered stalking in all fifty states to have photos of people you never speak to on your wall."

"And here I thought we were speaking right now. Clearly the ritual changed its rules without telling me," she briefly arched her eyebrows and selected a few photos that were clear enough to print, clicking the mouse a few times until the printer on her dresser kicked into gear and started coloring blank pages of paper with their images.

Logan sighed dramatically and flopped back onto her bed as she stood and walked the few feet to her dresser, waiting impatiently for her evidence to finish printing. She wanted to deliver it and get her payment, move on with her life so that she could focus her attention back on classes for a little while.

Watching couples break up every week was not high on her list of favorite extracurricular activities, but it paid well and gave her a sense of realism that she cherished. When the printer spit out the last piece of incrimination that she needed, she returned to her bed and pulled an envelope out of her bag, slipping the papers into it gently and sealing the flap neatly shut.

"So who's going to be breaking up this week?" he wondered, turning his head toward her as he folded his hands across his stomach. She shrugged coyly and dropped the envelope into her bag, sliding it onto the floor before shutting her laptop and setting it on the floor as well.

"A girl on the newspaper staff who deserves better than a guy who hooks up with random sluts at parties," she sighed wistfully. "Isn't love grand?"

He snorted indelicately and she grinned playfully, crawling over a small expanse of the bed and settling next to him, resting her head on his chest. His hand slid through her hair comfortably and she closed her eyes.

"So cynical," he scolded lightly. "You'd think someone as lucky as you would be a little more optimistic."

"Optimism is dead."

"That's chivalry."

"A theory which you love to disprove oh so often," she laughed and looked up at him, opening her eyes lazily. Logan grinned sardonically and shrugged his shoulders, settling his arm around her waist.

"My mother always taught me not to play with my food and to hold the door open for beautiful women."

"Only for the beautiful ones?"

"Maybe she said all women. Or possibly everyone. I don't recall."

"Nice," she snorted and sat up slightly, propping herself on her elbow as she looked down at him. He smiled innocently at her and she shook her head, laughing against his mouth as she kissed him.

Logan slid his arms more firmly around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she opened her mouth. Their tongues met, slowly at first, and she fought him for control of the kiss as she slipped a leg over his hips to straddle him. His tongue sped up its movements and she matched his actions eagerly, grinding down against him.

Veronica placed her hands on either side of his head, tangling her fingers in the comforter while he placed his hands on her hips, controlling her movements as he began to thrust against her in kind. She broke the kiss and trailed her mouth along his jaw, stopping only when she reached his ear.

"Did your mother teach you how to do that, too?" she wondered teasingly, nipping at his earlobe gently. Her tongue smoothed over the nonexistent pain and Logan gasped quietly against her neck, working his fingers across her waistline until he reached her fly.

"No," he denied, "That was someone else," he chuckled against her ear and took it into his mouth, using the opportunity of her gasp to slip his fingers into her waistband and unbutton her jeans. Veronica squirmed as he pulled down her zipper, and she latched her mouth onto his again when his hand slipped between her thighs.

The door burst open and she all but flew off of him, frantically zipping up her jeans and smoothing out her hair as her roommate turned away from the person she'd been speaking to, walking into the room. With a raised eyebrow she appraised Veronica and Logan's proximity, the latter looking like he was about to kill someone, and she smiled slowly.

"Veronica," she greeted, laughing slightly. "Hey, Logan," she shook her head and wandered over to her side of the room, dropping her purse on her bed and sitting down a second later to take her shoes off.

Closing her eyes tightly, Veronica fought to contain an embarrassed blush while Logan sat up, scratching the back of his head idly. "What's up, Jen?"

"Oh, not much," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled again. "You?"

He opened his mouth to respond and Veronica shot off the bed, gripping his hand in hers and tugging her with him toward the door. "Logan was just leaving," she smiled. "Psychology exam tomorrow, he needs his rest," she continued, blatantly shoving Logan toward the door. He looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes, opening the door and pushing him out into the hallway. "Good luck!"

The door shut just as he opened his mouth to respond and Veronica sighed, leaning back against the wall while her heart rate slowed. Jen smirked in amusement and bit back a snicker as she pulled her hair out of the bun it was in.

"You didn't tell me you two were dating."

Veronica's eyes snapped open, her eyebrows simultaneously shooting up in surprise. "What?"

"You and Logan, when did you two get back together?" Jen wondered, tossing her shoes aside as she got up and walked over to her dresser, tugging pajamas out of it so she could change and go to bed. She was well aware of the "tawdry affair" between Veronica and Logan that the tabloids had portrayed last summer, much to Veronica's chagrin.

Having a roommate was bad enough. The experience was made worse by the assumptions that Jen had when they'd first met two months ago. The kind, fun-loving brunette had been unabashed in asking Veronica questions about her life, wondering what it was like to work as a PI. A large portion of her questions revolved around Logan, however, and it drove Veronica up the wall.

She didn't want people to know her entire life story. She was just lucky that Jen was unaware of her brief romance with Logan this summer. Veronica had a feeling it would only increase the questions (and the accusations) if Jen knew. She suffered enough as it was without adding fuel to the fire.

"We're not dating," Veronica shook her head and pushed herself off the wall. Her roommate laughed and shook her head.

"Sure, Veronica. Seriously, though, when?"

"We're not dating," she repeated, irritation coloring her tone. "He's a thorn in my side and he wanted to talk – he was waiting for me when I got back from Dylan's party."

"Ah, yes, Dylan," Jen sighed, slipping out of her glittery black dress and into a worn-out nightgown. "How is he?"

"He'd be better if you would stop leading him on," Veronica rolled her eyes. Jen was more interested in her love life than she was in her own, and it was really rather annoying. Her attitude reminded Veronica so much of her dead best friend's that it almost hurt to share a room with her sometimes, but the reminder was often more welcome than anything else.

Jen sighed reverently and crawled into bed, pulling her sky-blue comforter over her shoulders with a smile. "I'll take that under advisement," she rolled her eyes playfully and reached over to turn out her lamp before snuggling further into her bed.

Veronica worked her jaw for a few minutes as she changed for bed. This was what she hated about college life – having to share her personal space with someone who so clearly got enjoyment out of seeing others suffer. With a sigh that severely contrasted that of her roommate's, she tugged her covers back and flipped out her light before crawling into bed and attempting to fall asleep.

Unfortunately all of her thoughts were of Logan, whom she was definitely not dating.

No matter what everyone else seemed to think.

--

"Lena!" Veronica called, jogging a little to catch up with the girl. "Hey, Lena, wait up!"

The girl in question turned around, briefly halting her walk in order to allow the blonde to catch up with her. She smiled brilliantly when Veronica came to a stop in front of her, and her brown eyes shone with a mixture of hope and fear as Veronica pulled an envelope out of her bag.

"These are for you," she handed them over with a small shrug. "I didn't want to find anything, but …"

"No," Lena shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's okay," she promised. "I'm just glad I have the proof now. Speculation isn't very fun," she chuckled lightly. Veronica frowned.

Lena slipped the enveloped into one of the books she was carrying, and then pulled a smaller slip of paper out of her purse. "Here," she handed the cheque to Veronica with a smile. "Thank you for helping."

"It was no problem," Veronica said quietly. She accepted the cheque and nodded a little, giving the other girl a smile as she started backing up down the hall. "I'll see you later," she smiled again and turned, weaving her way through the crowd in pursuit of her photography class.

She turned a corner and glanced at the clock on the wall above the library doors, sighing in relief when she realized she had twenty minutes before her class started. Her path changed as she abruptly took another left and entered the library, inhaling the scent of books and stressed-out students.

Her eyes scanned the room for a familiar face and she let out another relieved sigh when she didn't immediately recognize anyone. She wasn't in the mood to socialize after being rudely awoken that morning by a frantic, teary-eyed Jen, desperate to find her hair straightener and failing miserably in her mission.

That was at six this morning, and it was now eleven-thirty. Veronica Mars was not a morning person, and she had never claimed to be. Her roommate had yet to learn this, though, and continued to wake Veronica up every morning before she had to leave, convincing her that an early start was the key to a great day.

So far each of her early starts led to more annoyances during the day than there should've been, and Veronica was confused as to where Jen had learned her saying.

She shook her head and wandered further into the massive room, slipping into the fiction section easily as she began to browse the shelves. It wasn't long before she was lost in the pages of an Austen novel, re-reading her favorite passages as she idly walked up and down the aisles.

A hand grabbed her wrist when she reached the end of one and she gasped, surprised, before snapping the book shut and raising it to beat her attacker senseless. Her movements stilled when she recognized Logan's eyes and she glared at him as she smacked him in the shoulder with the thick novel. He cried out in pain and various people shushed him from the chairs that were arranged a few feet away.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Veronica again, taking the book from her before attaching his mouth to hers. She gripped the collar of his shirt firmly, pulling herself closer as he pulled them further down the aisle until they were no longer visible to those outside the shelves.

"Why the hell did you kick me out last night?" he asked her when they parted. Veronica shook her head to clear it as he trailed his mouth down her neck, and her fingers tangled more intricately in the material of his shirt from the sensation.

"Jen thinks we're dating," she returned idly, closing her eyes. She ran a hand through his hair as he sucked on her pulse point, and she groaned indignantly when he pulled away from her with a start.

"So?"

"So we're not," she blinked at him. Then her eyes trailed around their location and she widened her eyes, backing out of his arms as she began to retreat from the shelves. "And it's bad enough that she thinks so," she shook her head and turned, rushing out of the library.

Just as she managed to insert herself back into the flow of traffic in the hallway, Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side again, pressing her against the wall and looking seriously into her eyes. She huffed and squirmed a little, gasping when he pressed his entire body against hers and stilling when she felt his hardness pressed into her stomach.

"Logan, I have to get to class," she hissed, pushing at his chest. He locked his arms around her waist and dipped his head down, nipping at her earlobe lightly.

"You've got ten minutes before you're late, relax," he laughed and then pulled back, dropping his smile for a more serious expression. "Why is it so bad that people think we're dating?"

"We've been over this," she rolled her eyes. "We're not dating, so people thinking that we are is something I don't want to deal with," she shoved at him again and he pulled back, looking momentarily hurt by her words.

"Veronica-"

"Look, we'll talk about this later," she promised, nodding at him as she began backing down the hall. "Right now I've got to get to class." With that, she turned around and walked away, leaving him standing in the hallway looking torn between being pissed off and utterly depressed. She didn't see the expression in her haste, but if she had she would've missed yet another lecture in favor of being with him for the rest of the afternoon.

And despite her talent with a camera, failing a class was not an option, even if it meant doing assignments that undermined her aptitude for taking photos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.

--

Jen woke and sat up with a start, gasping as her textbook fell off her bed. It landed on the floor, pages fluttering, and she rolled her eyes as she caught her breath. Another knock sounded in her ears and she rolled her eyes again. Pushing up off of her bed and wrapping the wire for her headphones around her hand, she tugged the tiny buds out of her ears and swung the door open with a flourish.

She was greeted with the site of a very pouty, very distressed Logan Echolls.

"Veronica's not here," she said automatically, leaning against the door and tugging her iPod out of her sweatshirt pocket. She proceeded to wrap her headphones around the tiny, square object, focusing intently on the task. Logan sighed and Jen glanced up at him, arching an eyebrow slowly.

"Does she ever…" he shifted, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you two ever talk about stuff?"

"Stuff," she repeated.

"Yeah. You know, classes, guys, stuff like that."

"Oh," she nodded knowingly, turning to walk back into the room. He hesitated in the doorway for a minute before following her inside, closing the door behind him. "So you want to know why she's being such a tease," she concluded, sitting down on the edge of her bed. He frowned.

"I don't know," she continued before he could speak. "She doesn't tell me much at all. Very secretive, that one," she furrowed her brow. Logan sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

He began to pace slightly and she watched him with a curious expression. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about the state of his relationship with her roommate; though what they did when she wasn't there she couldn't be sure. She'd caught them in compromising positions before. One memorable occurrence had been two nights ago, when she'd walked into her room to find the short blonde pressed up against the wall with Logan's hands expertly manipulating the buttons of her blouse.

Jen was fairly certain that Veronica was lying to herself just as much – if not more – than everyone else. And she wasn't the only person who inquired about the relationship between the son of the movie star and the private eye's clever daughter. Multiple people had asked her whether they were a couple, and Jen was constantly at a loss as to what to say. It seemed to her that they were both being stubborn and stupid, but she wasn't about to get involved in something so complicated.

"Yeah," Logan sighed in agreement, nodding his head. "Secretive," he spat the word bitterly and she watched his eyes darken. She frowned. Being out of the loop was something she despised with a passion, and ever since she met Veronica she constantly felt like she was. She frowned again, turning her attention to the door when it opened unexpectedly.

Veronica was preoccupied by the flyer in her hands, failing to notice the other two people in the room. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she read over the brightly-colored piece of paper. It wasn't until she ran right into Logan that she realized she was with other people. She gasped and dropped the paper, backing up a few paces.

Jen watched the thin slip of green flutter to the ground and then looked up at the two with interest. Logan was watching Veronica; Veronica was glaring at Logan. Jen cleared her throat quietly and stood, grabbing her purse with a bright smile.

"I'll be leaving now," she nodded decisively and patted her roommate on the arm as she left the room. If she needed details she could get them later – there were certain perks to being Veronica's roommate. Phone calls were made; comments were thrown around at random. Jen didn't want to know all of the details of her roommate's private life, despite the way she acted when they first moved in together at the beginning of the semester. She just wanted to know whether or not to look for a sock on the door when she wanted to study.

Back in the dorm room, Veronica and Logan were still silent. After a few minutes she shifted her bag off her shoulder, letting the strap slide down her arm as she brushed past him to drop it on her bed. He sighed heavily and she clenched her jaw, tucking her hair behind her ear and focusing on anything but him.

"Hanging out with Jen now?" she wondered, growing tired of the silence. Logan chuckled. She still didn't fucking get it. "Well, can't say I blame you," she continued, smiling humorlessly. "Perfect Lilly clone, that girl."

"I don't want another Lilly, Veronica."

"Funny, I seem to remember this conversation."

"Veronica," he said her name slowly, letting his tongue soak up each syllable. Her spine stiffened as a chill raced down her vertebrae, tripping over each one with ease. She hated him for affecting her so much, and she wanted this to work but it wouldn't.

They'd tried to be together that summer, in the fall out of that night at the Neptune Grand. The aftermath – of Cassidy's actions and consequential suicide, of Aaron's murder – was horrendous. Both of them tried to ignore the obvious issues that the night had brought, and eventually said issues had started to strain their relationship.

She'd opted that they test the waters this time, be comfortable with each other before jumping into a relationship again. There were things they needed to talk about, arguments that needed to be hashed out. Logan was willing to do those things if it meant being with her. Veronica was more than hesitant to hand her heart to him again.

He stepped up behind her and glided his fingers across her shoulders, running his hands firmly down her upper arms. She swallowed thickly and let her head fall back slightly, leaning into him as he hugged her from behind.

"I want you," he told her, pressing kisses along the exposed skin of her neck. Her ponytail brushed against the back of her neck gently and she closed her eyes, nodding. She knew that much already.

"Damnit, Logan," she sighed and pushed away from him, turning to face him indignantly. Blue eyes flamed into his brown and he leaned in and kissed her before she could reprimand him. Physicality was a strong point in their relationship, something that had been there since they first met at the age of twelve.

Veronica's mouth melted into his and she slid her hands up his chest, gripping the edges of his shirt firmly. Logan wound the fingers of one hand through her hair, tugging at the elastic until it fell free and golden locks were wrapped up in his palm.

He backed her up until the backs of her knees hit the bed, and they both tumbled onto the mattress clumsily. She worked her hands down his chest, sliding buttons through their holes slowly while he held himself above her.

"You are such a jackass," she breathed, letting her head rock back to give him more room while he kissed her neck. His tongue swept across her pulse-point and then he pulled back, looking at her seriously.

"Want me to leave?" he whispered. She stared at him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Brown eyes were filled with fear, and she smiled softly before shaking her head and pulling him back down to her for another kiss.

Logan sighed against her mouth, relieved, and let his hand drift aimlessly as he deepened the kiss. His fingers brushed across her breast and she gasped, arching against him. A groan sounded low in the back of his throat and she repeated the action, adjusting her body so that her hips brushed his with each motion.

Pushing the material of her shirt up her body proved to be more difficult than it should have been. He never understood why she wore so many layers in the California heat, and her t-shirt was residing over a very snug spaghetti-strapped tank. "Too many clothes," he complained lightly, nipping at her shoulder when he finally got the first layer off her torso.

"Would you prefer I didn't wear any?"

"Actually," he grinned and bent his head to trail kisses along her collarbone. "That would be fantastic."

"The faculty probably frowns upon public nudity," she laughed breathily and closed her eyes, winding her fingers through the short locks of his hair to hold him in place. He laved at the tender flesh of her collarbone, manipulating the skin while simultaneously reaching to remove her second shirt.

Breaking his contact with her only long enough to remove her tank, she helped him along and then groaned when his mouth crashed onto hers. Veronica dragged her hands along his shoulders, removing his button-up easily before reaching for his t-shirt. Logan sat up and removed the offending garment, sinking back into her slowly while she dug her nails into his back.

Trailing her palms across the skin of his lower back, she pressed her chest tightly against his while he continued to kiss her playfully. Her path was hindered by their positions and she frowned, moving quickly. A second later she was sitting astride his hips, grinning down at him while he looked around in confusion.

"Too slow," she shrugged lightly and brushed her fingers across his abdomen, aimlessly tracing patterns around his navel. Her eyes locked onto his and he smiled slowly, reaching for her as she slid her hands past his waistband. Logan groaned against Veronica's neck, reaching up to caress her breasts as she began to stroke him.

"Fuck," he gasped and closed his eyes. She laughed softly against his ear and tightened her grip on him, undoing his fly with her other hand to give herself more room. He hissed her name and she let go of him abruptly, rocking her hips against his to regain the friction not a second later.

"Tease," he grumbled, tangling his hands in her hair. Veronica smiled and kissed him softly, nodding in agreement. She laughed and he rolled his eyes, flipping them over and pressing her into the mattress. Her protest was lost in a long, low moan as he undid her jeans and slipped his hand between her thighs.

--

Her eyes were glued to the ceiling. She couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how late it got, and the more tired she was the more it seemed her eyes refused to close. Logan was snoring softly beside her, and while she normally found the action to be annoying, at the moment it was only heightening her anxiety.

Jen wasn't coming home that night, Veronica was well aware. The brunette had a date with a frat boy and she wasn't planning on getting any sleep, as she had so candidly informed Veronica yesterday afternoon. That, paired with the quick exit Jen had made earlier, let her breathe a little easier. She didn't have to worry about being caught in bed with Logan Echolls, her friend-turned-enemy-turned-friend-turned-boyfriend-turned-enemy-turned-not-boyfriend.

The train of thought made her head spin and she sighed, failing to suppress her smile when Logan shifted against her side and wrapped his arm around her. Veronica glanced at him briefly and then turned her attention to the wall above her bed, arching her neck until she could see the photos adorning the plaster.

She frowned when she noticed the small set of sticker-pictures in the corner of the collage. Things had been bad between them for a while, now, and for the most part it was her fault. She refused to commit – she wanted to be with him, she didn't want to be with him – and she knew that Logan was frustrated with his efforts. It seemed as though no matter how hard she tried to focus on the good, the bad was always lurking in her subconscious, threatening to overwhelm her.

They had so many issues to work out. So many problems to consult and argue over. She wasn't sure they could ever be a normal couple, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that normal was overrated. He told her last year that their relationship was epic.

Part of her wondered if the friends-with-benefits thing they had going was just another chapter in that story. Veronica sighed and looked at the boy lying next to her again, shaking her head slowly. She pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth, careful not to wake him. When he didn't reciprocate she let out a breath and closed her eyes.

Logan wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn't sure she wanted him to be, but she knew she had to make a decision soon. The back and forth routine was beginning to drive both of them nuts, and if she wanted to have any sort of relationship with him in the future she would have to decide what she wanted them to be. Amazing sex did not make for an amazing relationship, and if their past attempts were any indication then most of their time together would be branded by fights. She sighed and pressed her face against his chest. Veronica closed her eyes tighter and murmured three syllables that she didn't want to feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why do we keep having this conversation? I don't own anything! OH WAIT. I own Jen. You can't have her.

--

Logan ran his hand up her back gently, his sigh fluttering the loose strands of her hair. She stirred against him but didn't wake and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and burying his face against her shoulder. Veronica breathed evenly against his chest, and he followed the rise and fall of her lungs with his fingers as he traced her spine.

Eyes closing against her skin, he sighed again and smiled when she mumbled in her sleep. It was something he had never had the chance to learn, before, and he was reveling in the cute noises she made when she was asleep. Originally her mumbling had woken him up, but his concern had quickly left when he noticed the slight smile she was wearing. Now she was doing it again. She was talking but he couldn't really understand her incoherent words, and it didn't matter much to him anyway.

"And you claim cuddling isn't the best part," she laughed sleepily in his ear, nibbling at it gently. He smiled slowly, shrugging as he pulled back to look at her. Propping himself up on one elbow, he stared down at her seriously as he laid his chin on his palm. Veronica opened her eyes lazily and gazed up at him, torn between lying in bed with him for another hour, abandoning her duties as a photographer for the morning in favor of slipping into class late, and making up an excuse so she could leave.

"Is it?" he wondered, dipping down to kiss her. She smiled for a moment and then tilted her chin up, letting him catch her mouth with his. Her mouth slanted up against his slowly and he pulled away before either of them could deepen the kiss. "Because if it is…" he trailed off as his hand slipped beneath the sheets, brushing lightly against her thighs. She swallowed thickly and he traced designs in her skin absently. Veronica squirmed and reached for him, pulling him back down to her for another kiss.

Logan laughed against her mouth and slid his hand teasingly through the curls at the apex of her thighs. He kissed her, gently, and she sighed against his mouth. "I think you have some work to do," she whispered with a smirk. He grinned and slid his hand further downwards, brushing his thumb across her clit briefly.

"As you wish," he chuckled and kissed her again, repeating the movement of his thumb with purpose. She hissed and arched her neck, closing her eyes and moving her hips against his hand.

Trailing kisses down her throat, he laved her flesh tenderly, slowly, manipulating his fingers inside and against her with equal softness. Veronica mewled and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him back up for another kiss while she arched her hips to change the angle. His fingers probed at her core and she groaned indelicately, wrapping her tongue tightly around his. Logan moaned quietly and quickened his pace, continuing to kiss her in earnest.

Before long she was panting wantonly against his skin, her hips bucking hard against his hand, trying to maintain the friction as she climaxed. Logan leisurely stroked her, bringing her back from the edge, and she gasped in an attempt to catch her breath once she could see clearly.

"God," she breathed, pressing a sloppy kiss to his mouth. His grin was self-satisfied and lazy, the look in his eyes expressing just how pleased he was with himself. Veronica rolled her eyes and trailed her fingers across the back of his neck, inhaling deeply to calm herself. Her body was still shaking and she was fairly certain he'd been holding out on her for the past few months.

Brushing the thought away, she frowned at him and glanced at his chest, frustrated that the sheet and her body hindered her view of anything past his abdomen. "I have to get to class," she sighed reluctantly, gesturing to the clock with a nod of her head. Looking at the red numbers on the digital alarm, he nodded slowly and let out a breath, dipping down to kiss her gently.

"We'll finish this later?"

She didn't answer as she slipped out from underneath him. Pulling a sweatshirt over her head, she failed to realize that it didn't belong to her, and she ignored him as she made her way to her dresser to get clean clothes. Logan propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her, annoyed.

"Veronica?"

"You should probably go. Jen's going to be back soon and we have a rule about bringing guys to the room," she told him distractedly. He huffed and reached over to grab his boxers off the floor, slipping them on under the sheets before standing.

"So this is how it is, huh? We fuck and you leave because you can't handle emotional attachment?"

Her drawer slammed shut and she whipped around to face him, her jaw clenched tightly. "You don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about, Logan," she hissed. "This has nothing to do with my handling emotional attachment, and you're well aware of it." She fought to keep her voice from shaking, suddenly furious with him for assuming so much. Emotional attachment was _not_ the issue, not by a long shot.

"Right, Veronica," he scoffed and started pulling his jeans on, zipping his fly with a flourish. He gestured around the room vaguely, running one hand through his hair in frustration. "You haven't let anyone in since that night at the Grand, not even your dad."

"What's going on with my dad has nothing to do with that night—"

"—and everything to do with the fact that he left you standing at the airport and then refused to tell you what the big case was, right?" He watched her eyes widen and nodded to himself, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "I know you better than you think I do, Veronica."

She remained silent as she exchanged Jen's sweatshirt for one of her own, inwardly seething. Logan slid his shirt over his head and took a step forward. "Jesus, Veronica. We spend the night together and then all of a sudden you're not interested anymore? Dick always says you're fickle, but I never thought-"

"Stop," she demanded. He did just that, staring at her blankly as he noticed the venom in her voice. She hadn't spoken to him with that much blatant hatred in months, and it shocked him enough to allow her the chance to speak. "I have a few shots I need to get for the paper before class," she said softly. "You should go."

He brushed past her and slammed the door shut behind him, earning stunned looks from various people in the hallway. Veronica closed her eyes tightly and placed both hands on the top of her dresser, gripping the edge hard. When the wood began to dig uncomfortably into her palms she opened her eyes and let go, working her jaw back and forth as she grabbed her keys off the dresser. She slipped them into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, ignoring her roommate as she walked past her in the hall.

Jen stared after Veronica in confusion, slipping into their room after a moment of absolute stillness. The sheets on the blonde's bed were mussed, half of them on the floor, and there was a ripped-open condom wrapper lying on the carpet. Raising her eyebrows, she dropped her purse on her own bed and smirked slowly, nodding to herself as she left the room again.

--

An apple perched on the edge of the table and he caught it easily, tossing it back and forth as he leaned back in his chair. He propped his feet up on the table and raised his eyebrows, gesturing absently for her to continue. Jen glared at him, annoyed with his apathy.

"Do you even care that she's refusing to be with you?"

"Ya know," he put one finger in the air and smirked, spinning the apple around in his other hand by the stem. "One learns to stop caring when their pseudo-girlfriend decides they're only good enough for sex."

She rolled her eyes, "She doesn't think that. You have to know she doesn't think that."

Logan shrugged and tossed the apple in the air again, trailing its progress with his eyes as he caught it and threw it up again. Jen reached out and snapped the apple out of the air, dropping it in the trash can next to her and folding her arms across her chest.

He grinned, "Annoying you? You should really work on your tolerance, Jen."

"Suddenly it's all very clear," she narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't want to date a jackass like you, either," she shook her head and turned on her heel, storming angrily out of the room. She realized the statement was ludicrous, as she didn't date anyone period, but she didn't care. He was frustrating her and she was trying to help him, tired of watching him dance around with Veronica while they were both in denial.

He refused to believe she was in love with him, and she refused to believe that they could make it work. From Jen's perspective they were both idiots. Specifically Veronica, because no matter how often the two of them argued it was clear they enjoyed their bickering. Jen huffed and folded her arms across her chest as she passed through the threshold into the hallway.

Logan stared at the space she had been occupying seconds before and then leapt out of his chair, following her out the door.

"Jen! Jen, wait," he caught up with her and she looked at him briefly, annoyance coloring her features.

"If you don't want my help then forget I offered. God, there's a reason I never do anything nice for other people," she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "It's so much _easier_ to have my own fun!"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he shrugged slightly and ducked his head nervously. "What do you propose I do?"

"Force her to talk to you," she sighed and looked up at him sympathetically. "Veronica loves you, Logan, no matter how much she denies it."

"Funny way of showing it," he scoffed and shook his head. Jen smiled.

"Well, she's a funny girl," she winked and turned a corner, leaving him to his own devices as he wandered the halls. His one and only class that afternoon had been cancelled, which left him with nothing but time to think and mope and think some more.

A tiny blonde slipped through the door just ahead of him, and he narrowed his eyes as he watched the door shut behind her. With a new purpose, he hastily pushed his way through a group of giggling girls, and they all scoffed and whined when he forced them to separate their linked arms. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't in high school anymore, and he hated things like that even more now than he did then.

Logan slipped through the door that Veronica had just moments before, and her indignant protest got stuck behind the sudden lump in her throat when she saw who the intruder was. Looking around the small room, he realized that he probably shouldn't have interrupted her work. Various photos hung on the line that circled the room, and he gaped slightly at the quality of the photos.

He always knew she was talented, but seeing her photos hanging up in a dark room somehow made them seem three times as beautiful. Veronica sighed heavily and he glanced back at her, taking in her defeated expression with sad eyes.

"What do you want, Logan?"

"Since when do you develop your own photos? I thought your camera was digital."

"My professor challenged us to do photography the old way," she told him, turning back to her work. "I've got the keys to this dark room for the day."

Nodding, he trailed his eyes around the room again, taking in each photograph with more scrutiny than before. His eyes were more adjusted to the lack of light in the room. "How long have you been waiting to develop these?"

"A couple weeks," she smirked. "You'd be surprised how popular this place is. The only other dark room is on the other side of campus, and apparently it's like a hot-box."

"Well, wouldn't want anyone to get fried," he grinned. She turned to face him slowly and the grin faded, replaced with an unsure look as she stared at him.

Veronica took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Logan's eyes widened comically and she would've laughed under different circumstances, but suddenly the air in the small room seemed to be suffocating her. The distance between them wasn't much, and she knew that he would only have to take two or three steps forward to touch her if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, did the badass Veronica Mars just apologize?"

She rolled her eyes and tucked her thumbs into her belt loops, shrugging. She rocked forward on the balls of her feet and got a little dizzy when he took a quick step forward. Maybe this wasn't the best place for this conversation to take place.

"What I did, this morning," she inhaled sharply. "I don't have an excuse for treating you the way I have, Logan, I just—"

Her speech was cut off and it took her a moment to figure out why. Logan's mouth was pressed against hers, and she frantically pulled her hands away from her belt loops to fist them in his shirt. The kiss was chaste, his lips dry and reassuring as they moved against hers, and her dizzy spell only increased when he pulled away.

"We'll argue it out later," he promised quietly. She smiled and nodded shyly, kissing him softly. She wavered slightly and his hands came up to hold her close, both framing her ribs tenderly. His thumb stroked over her side gently and she swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Right now I'd like to know why you're taking pictures of me while I sleep." Veronica's eyes widened and she looked up at him, noticing that his attention was riveted on the photo hanging behind her head. She blushed, thankful that the room hid her new coloring. He smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow. "I think you've got some 'splainin to do."

She laughed and the sound was absorbed by his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Final chapter. Just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone that has read/reviewed this story – it means a lot, and I do hope you enjoyed. Leave me one last review?

--

She sighed and rested her hand across his chest. His fingers toyed with her belt loops and she looked up at him warily, taking another deep breath. Logan was staring at her intensely, waiting for her to make the first move. It was hers to make, she knew that and he knew that, but she was scared as hell to do it.

For the past few months things had been fine. Commitment wasn't high on her list of favorite things and he was willing to wait for her. They went out, they occasionally kissed or had sex, and then things had gotten more intense. Veronica started going to him when she wasn't feeling well, trusting him to take care of her. Logan started calling more often and eventually they were holding hands in public.

Her classmates often asked her what the deal was with her and the Echolls kid, as they so fondly referred to him. They were just friends, according to her response, but the constant sexual tension said otherwise. Jen had resorted to forcing Veronica into telling her details of the relationship. She was determined to figure out why her tiny blond roommate was so afraid of someone who so clearly loved her. But Jen didn't know the whole story, and Veronica didn't plan to tell it to her.

She wasn't afraid of Logan, far from it. Being close to him felt amazing, but as soon as she started to give into that feeling something happened to make her draw back. A fight. Revenge. Other people. Obstacles were constantly presenting themselves in the course of their relationship, and while none of them had resulted in blood shed— yet —Veronica feared that some day they would. And she was afraid that it would be his blood that colored the earth, because no matter how careful he claimed to be he was rash.

Losing him was something she didn't want to contemplate. That night on the roof at the Neptune Grand had undone her in so many ways. Logan was almost shot, she was led to believe that her father was dead, and every truth she thought she knew was shot to hell in the time span of a few hours.

After that night, she tried to be his girl again. They declared their relationship official and it lasted for a brief three weeks before she realized she couldn't handle the intensity of it so soon. She broke it off under the promise that they would remain close and take things slow. Under the promise that they would pick things up again when they were both ready to do so.

Closeness was not the issue, here. The issue was that she was afraid to give him her heart, even though he so clearly held it in his palm already. He was in, all in, one-hundred percent, and that made her back off even more. She wasn't sure she could be that girl.

"Our lives," she said finally. Logan arched an eyebrow curiously and she cracked a smile. "The picture. Of you. We're supposed to take photos that represent our lives and shoot them in black and white." He studied her seriously for a moment and then smirked.

"Gray does nothing for my complexion," he shook his head playfully, teasing. She smiled and inhaled heavily, kissing him gently. Leave it to him to take a serious subject and make it less difficult to discuss.

"I can't be what you need me to be," she whispered. His eyes widened, his shock obvious. Every time he wanted her to open up and talk to him she refused. Yet here she was, wrapped up in his arms in a tiny dark room, surrounded by chemicals and photos that he couldn't even begin to describe. And she was talking to him. It was new but it was most certainly welcomed.

He opened his mouth to respond and she cut him off before he could make a sound. "I can't pretend that I don't have issues, Logan, and I won't be that girl that reins them in to keep you happy. I don't want to fight over everything, but that's what we do and that's what we'll always do, so I can deal with that," she sighed and looked up at him again.

"Veronica," he murmured. She stared at him seriously, her brow knitting in question, and he smiled shyly. Tucking her hair behind her ear, "Your issues are half of what makes you so fun."

A fist connected with his shoulder and he laughed, pulling her close again.

"The way I've treated you …"

"I get it, Veronica, I do. You're scared that you'll start to worship me if you let me become the boyfriend you know I can be, and that altar you're having built for me isn't complete yet, so the praying thing is going to become an issue," he nodded empathetically. She glared at him and he smirked. "No, no, it's okay, I understand. Sometimes I pray to God just to make sure I never lose my divine status."

"You are such an ass," she sighed and shook her head. He didn't argue and she smiled a little, the silence stretching thinly between them. Tilting forward, she rested her forehead against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso and he pulled her closer in turn, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Last summer was hell," she told him quietly. "If we're going to do this then you're going to have to stop with the revenge tactics. And you can't go running into situations that you aren't totally sure of," she looked up at him. He nodded, recognizing her reference to graduation night, and she nodded in response.

"And if I need to bail—"

"—then let me know and I'll leave you alone," he whispered. "Just stop with the back and forth."

She took a deep breath, "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth. He covered it with his own and she melted into him easily. They were doing this, just as they technically had been for years.

--

She dropped the portfolio on the desk, smiling cheerfully. Professor Gregory raised his eyebrows and picked up the folder, noting its thickness with approval. Veronica stepped back and folded her arms across her chest, inwardly shaking with apprehension.

Her smile faded after a second and she dug her fingers into the opposite elbows.

The assignment was not a difficult one. Black and white photos representing her life. For the past two weeks her camera had taken snapshots of anything and everything she held in her heart, and she was proud of herself for opening up so easily to the assignment. Sharing her feelings, her life, was not her favorite thing to do. But when it came to photography she was willing to do whatever it took to get her where she wanted to be.

And this class was mandatory to receiving her degree, so she wasn't about to cheat herself or her work because of her personal demons.

Professor Gregory cleared his throat quietly and opened the folder, scanning her photos intently. She knew the order by heart. Her dad and Backup came first, followed by Logan, asleep in her bed, then various photos of her favorite spots around Neptune. A candid shot of she and Logan kissing that was born of a wrestling match for her camera came after her favorite shot of Dog Beach, and photos of Wallace and her dorm room were some of the last in the fray. There was even a shot of Jen in the mix, and her facial expression captured so many of the emotions that Veronica felt when she was with her roommate.

Exasperation. Annoyance. Amusement.

"Veronica, these are wonderful," he said sincerely. She exhaled slowly and smiled at him, nodding as he looked up at her. The folder remained open on his desk and she briefly glanced down to see what photo he had been looking at. Her hair was blocking part of the shot, but it was still a very clear image of her and Logan. She smiled again.

"I trust you're still planning to receive a degree in photo journalism?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "It's really the only thing I've taken an honest interest in outside of detective work, and my father won't let me enter into that field," she laughed softly. He nodded and smiled.

"Your father is a good man," he told her. She nodded and he closed her folder, setting it on the side of his desk. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to look at these a little more closely. I'd like to give you a fair grade on the assignment."

"Absolutely," she agreed. She said goodbye and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. A smile spread across her face and she leaned back against the wall.

"Veronica Mars!"

She turned her head just in time to be swept into her boyfriend's arms, his mouth pressed softly against hers. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled away after a moment to tell him her good news. His eyes were shining and there was a slightly mischievous glint to them, causing Veronica's to narrow.

"Logan," she nodded and pulled out of his arms, taking his hand as they walked down the hall. He continued to smile in earnest and she rolled her eyes, looking up at him curiously.

"What has got you so happy?"

"Just in a good mood," he shrugged and squeezed her hand. She smiled softly in realization and stepped closer to him as they wandered through a small crowd. Various eyes turned to them as they passed and she resisted the urge to run screaming. This was good, this commitment thing. People were always going to look at her because of her reputation, and thanks to the fact that she was roommates with Jen, even more people took interest in her life.

Veronica slid her other hand up Logan's forearm lightly and walked even closer to him.

"Good enough to buy me a celebratory lunch?" she asked brightly. Her eyes shone as she looked up at him and the crowd behind them broke into whispers as soon as they passed through the group. Veronica sighed quietly and Logan shrugged.

Glancing down at her, "Depends on what we're celebrating."

"Professor Gregory loved my photos," she told him, proud. Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer with a grin.

"Told you it was a good idea to include those photos of me." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, smiling against his mouth when he dipped down to kiss her. The insatiable ego was never going to go away, so there was no use fighting it.

--

The dice skittered across the board, clattering loudly. She stared down at them disinterestedly. "So what is the point of this, exactly?"

"To drive you insane so that exams seem half as difficult as winning," Veronica explained. Jen nodded, then shrugged as she moved her piece across the board.

"So I guess you two are doing ok, huh?"

Veronica looked up at her roommate oddly and then flushed. She glanced down at the boy that was lying in her lap and smiled softly, nodding as she ran a hand through his messy hair. Monopoly had been spread out on the floor of the dorm room for six hours now, and Logan had given up after four and fallen asleep.

"Then the sorority girls are more trustworthy than I thought!" Jen declared, laughing. "I swear you two get more attention than I ever did."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Jen?"

"Jealous? Me?" Jen scoffed. "Like I would ever be jealous of someone who so clearly has so many issues," she grinned at Veronica. "Speaking of issues, how are the commitment ones?"

"Less of a problem," she answered honestly.

"But still a problem."

"I'm working on it."

"Can you work on it when I'm not trying to sleep?" Logan grumbled, catching both girls' attention. Veronica rolled her eyes and threatened to kick him out. "You wouldn't dare, Sugarpuss," he kissed her leg gently and she closed her eyes briefly.

"Oh, gag me," Jen groaned and stood, stretching her sore muscles. "And can we call this a tie or say you won and give up? You've got double my money, easy, Mars."

"That's because she distracted me and stole all of mine," Logan nodded against Veronica's thigh. The blonde glared at her boyfriend and then turned it on her roommate.

"You cannot call a tie in Monopoly."

"Watch me," Jen grinned and waved, grabbing her shower kit and leaving for the bathroom. Veronica sighed and stared at the board game in front of her, scrunching up her nose in distaste. She hated the game, always had on a certain level, and after four hours of bickering with Logan over property values and two more trying to ignore Jen's constant questioning, she was exhausted.

"Dating you is too much of a burden," she sighed and dropped her head back against her mattress. Logan opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her, concern etched in his eyes. Veronica ran her hand through his hair gently and closed her eyes. "The gossip mill is working overtime to keep up with our adventures." Her voice softened considerably.

"The gossip mill is working overtime in Neptune? No," he gasped in faux-shock. She laughed lightly and he sat up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. She settled against his chest comfortably and yawned quietly. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," she murmured, nodding. Logan grinned and kissed her temple lightly. His mouth made a path down the side of her face, lips barely brushing her skin, and Veronica shivered slowly.

"You sure about that?" he wondered quietly. She groaned and buried her head against his chest.

"Sex fiend."

"I'm not as bad as you!"

Her indignant gasp was absorbed by his mouth, and she smiled against him as he pushed her back on the floor. Monopoly, Jen, everything flew to the back of her mind as he trailed kisses down her jaw.

It turned out that really being with him wasn't much different than before. He was still Logan and she was still Veronica, and her fears were allayed a little more every day. It was nice. It was intense, but it was nice, and not nice in a "normal" way.

She had long ago learned that normal wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

As for the people that studied them like they were auditioning for a nature documentary, well. She figured she could deal with the rumors as long as he kept treating her like he did.

"I love you," she murmured into his neck. He kissed her hard, then, and she tangled her fingers tightly in his shirt.

Just maybe.

_fin._


End file.
